crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina's Nightmare
|ghost_times = N. Tropy: 2:11:00 Oxide: 1:58:00 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:53:98 |previous = Spyro Circuit |next = Koala Carnival }}Nina's Nightmare is a racetrack featured in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. It was released on October 2nd, 2019 in preparation for the Spooky Grand Prix that begun on October 4th, 2019. It is a Halloween-themed track, including a halloween manor with paintings of Nina Cortex and other characters. It is featured in the Bonus Cup. Description This spooky track takes place in and around a haunted mansion in the dead of night, filled with tombstones, pumpkins and many a scare. The track is home to the Pumpkin Lord, a giant pumpkin monster which serves as a hazard to racers. At the beginning of the track, a ghostly key appears and opens the mansion's great gate, allowing the race to commence. Racers proceed down a gentle curve through the mansion's yard, with two boost pads available to grant sacred fire. At the very beginning, however, just after the finish line, off to the right, is a small shortcut. Get a boost by power sliding and hop over the short stone wall, cutting through a part of the garden, then go ahead and up the ramp to get back to the track proper. After the racers get through the yard, you must go through a rickety abandoned shed and enter a dark forest. Shortly after there are pumpkins to the sides of the track, which are harmless on the first lap, but begin drooling kart-slowing ooze during the later laps. Sally forth, and shortly you will run head-first into the Pumpkin Lord sat in a fork in the road. The Pumpkin Lord stomps on the left path, ready to crush any racers caught underneath. Break the activation crate in the middle of the road to change which side the Pumpkin Lord stomps on. After you get past the Pumpkin Lord, there is a sharp turn to the left marked by a wooden fence. With enough speed with help from a nearby boost pad and a carefully timed hop, you can jump the fence for a small shortcut. Pass by more drooling pumpkins as you leave the forest and the mansion comes back in to view. As you approach the mansion, there's a boostpad at the bottom of the hill leading up to the gate. Make sure to hit this one, as it gives you blue fire. Pass through the gate and enter the twisted halls of the mansion. Make two sharp right-angle turns to the left through the warped hallways, and you'll reach the finish line. CTR challenge *C: The C is on top of the fence halfway through the track. Take the fence-skipping shortcut with the aid of the nearby boost pad and a well-timed hop on the mounds next to the fence to retrieve it. *T: The T is towards the end of the track, within the mansion's corridor. After the first right-angle turn, the T is up against the left wall. You may need to slow down a bit or use a sharp turn on the corner beforehand given how close it is to the wall. *R: The R is actually the first letter on the track. Use the shortcut to the right just after the finish line, and you'll find it at the top of the ramp. This is usually easier to get on your second or third lap since you'll already have a bit of momentum as well as a better angle, making the shortcut easier to take. Gallery nf ninas nightmare concept.png|Concept art. nf ninas nightmare concept 2.png|Concept art. Spooky 07.jpg|Key art. Spooky 1.jpg Spooky 02.jpg Spooky 03.jpg Spooky 04.jpg Spooky 05.jpg Spooky 06.jpg Spooky 08.jpg Spooky 09.jpg Spooky 10.jpg Spooky 11.jpg Trivia *This is the only track in the game whose relic times are not whole numbers of seconds. *This is the first track that was not in Crash Nitro Kart to include an activation crate. The activation crate toggles occurs before a split path, and toggles which the two paths' feet pound down to crush racers. *This track was originally called "Nina's Night Ride" in the game files before being renamed in the update that made the track available to play. *This track includes a poster of Nina, parodying Wednesday Addams from the Addams Family. *This track includes a few references to Crash Twinsanity, such as cameo appearances by Madame Amberly, the Evil Twins and Evil Crash's shadow. See also es:Nina's Nightmare fr:Cauchemar de Nina Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Race Courses Category:Places Category:Levels Category:DLC